


Dream, Baby

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Some things, you're never too tired for.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a comment!fic for annella, after we saw some of the pictures of Scruffy!Jared, from ComicCon, and posited about sex and scruff. I just cleaned it up a bit, rounded it out, made it presentable for public. Or something. :) Just a sleepy little thing, hope y'all enjoy :) Title is from Roy Orbison's "Sweet Dreams".

They're both tired, so tired, it's been a hell of a few days trying to get everything wrapped for the season finale. Jensen's not sure he's slept four hours in the last forty-eight, and even Jared-I'm-an-overgrown-hyperactive-four-year-old-Padalecki is showing signs of strain, eyes foggy and cheeks a little hollowed under the several days' worth of scruff he's sporting.

They fall into bed, skins still glistening with droplets of water, tiny rainbow prisms reflected in the sun slipping through the blinds. Jared waves a hand toward the windows like he's Harry Potter, or Willow, and can magick the black-out curtains closed. Not surprisingly, they don't move, and it isn't until Jensen elbows him and grunts, "get up and close them, dumbass," that Jared actually does it.

The room dims instantly, darkening to night-time as Jared fusses and shakes everything closed, and with the dogs downstairs it's silent, calm, soothing. Jensen breathes in deep, face buried in his pillow that smells like fabric softener and body wash, sweat and hair gel, fresh and comforting all at once.

Large, warm hands slide up the backs of his thighs, thumbs pressing, rubbing, pushing his legs open. Jensen will deny until he dies that he squeaks when Jared rubs his face against the tender skin there, but he feels the rumble of laughter, muted against his leg.

"Jay--c'mon, man," he says, the protest pushed out by the part of him drooping with exhaustion. The rest of his body disagrees, though, warmth shivering through him with each soft-rough rub over his inner thighs as Jared nuzzles. "'M tired."

"Just a little," Jared whispers, the words slipping and sliding over Jensen's skin, disappearing with the prickling heat when Jared rubs a little harder, alternating rubbing with quick, sharp nips, words sprinkled in amongst the bites. "Need to touch you, Jen. Feel you." 

Jensen shudders and groans, shifting a little so he's pushed up on his knees, chest still pressed to the bed, arms too rubbery to hold him. He's so tired he feels dizzy, but he needs Jared, too. Wants to feel him, the way Jared's skin makes his feel electric, buzzing.

Jared rubs his face against the rounded curve of Jensen's ass, over and over until Jensen's ready to scream, then soothes the heated, prickling skin with his tongue. Long, slow licks that wind over and around and around and down, so warm and perfect Jensen closes his eyes and just moves with it.

Then Jared's spreading him open, licking down, and Jensen knows what's coming, anticipation swirling hot and sweet through him. Jared presses his tongue against the tight muscle, pushes, flicks, drags over the whorls with little teasing cat-licks. Jensen moans into his pillow, growling when Jared fucking spreads him wide and _rubs_ , whiskers prickling and dragging, drowning Jensen in sensation.

Jared rims him until he's shaking, knees weak, trembling, and Jensen can't focus on anything except the roughened, stinging skin and how wet and open he feels, his cock hanging heavy and hot between his thighs. He whimpers when Jared presses into him slowly, steady, cock slicked up with -- whatever was handy. Jensen doesn't care, just rocks back, pushes and pushes, and then Jared's sliding deep inside him, thick and hard, pulsing when Jensen tightens around him.

Each thrust in makes them both grunt, and Jared rubs his cheek over Jensen's back, against his neck, sending goosebumps flaring in the wake. Jensen shifts so he can reach down, jack himself slow and easy to match Jared's strokes. He's drowning in waves of heat and need, exhaustion making everything seem soft and hazy.

Orgasm slides over him, honey-thick and sweet, and he shakes against it, against the tide pulling him down, under, holding him tight. Jared whispers something against his neck, teeth and lips teasing, taking, his movements getting faster and jerkier, until he stop, hips working shallowly as he comes. Jensen feels the heat filling him, each pulse of Jared's cock deep inside him, and wishes he could hold on to this for forever.

He's boneless and lax, a heartbeat and breath away from sleep when Jared finally slides out of him. He doesn't move very far, though, curling up over Jensen, whiskers prickling and soothing all at once, where they rub at Jensen's shoulder. Jensen wonders if he'll be able to see prickle spots, when they wake up.

"'S so good, Jen," Jared says, the words soft and slurred. Jensen mumbles something in response, but he's already mostly asleep; they're both mostly asleep. 

Jensen lets Jared's soft snores and heavy warmth follow him down.

~fin~


End file.
